motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
How to Train Your Dragon
''How to Train Your Dragon ''is a 2010 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois and loosely based on the British book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell. The film was produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Paramount Pictures and released on March 26, 2010. The film was followed by a sequel, How to Train Your Dragon 2, on June 13, 2014. A third and final film, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, was released on February 22, 2019. Plot On the Viking island of Berg, the Vikings are constantly attacked by swarms of dragons that steal their livestock. Hiccup, son of village chieftain Stoick the Vast, shoots down the dreaded Night Fury with a device he constructed. However, the other villagers refuse to believe him due to his outcast status. Hiccup later on ventures into the forest and finds the trapped Night Fury and prepares to kill it, reasoning that this will earn him the appreciation of his father. However, he finds himself able to perform in the task and instead frees the Night Fury. The dragon immediately pins Hiccup down, but spares his life and flies away into the forest. While Stoick and his fleet leave to search for the dragon nest, Hiccup is placed in a dragon fighting class taught by Stoick's close friend Gobber, along with Astrid, a girl Hiccup harbors feelings for. Hiccup is informed that damage to a dragon's tail disables its flight ability. Hiccup finds the Night Fury in a glade and begins to earn its trust, even dubbing it Toothless for its retractable teeth. Hiccup also builds a prosthetic tail piece for Toothless that helps him fly. Hiccup learns several aspects and weaknesses of dragons form Toothless and uses them to defeat the captured dragons at the fighting class without violence, which earns him attention from Stoick, who had returned unsuccessful from his search. However, Hiccup is soon given the task of killing a dragon in front of the village as a final test. Astrid discovers Hiccup with Toothless and prepared to inform the village, but Hiccup takes her for a ride on Toothless. Toothless joins the dragon swarm and enters the dragons nest, where Hiccup and Astrid discover a massive dragon called the "Red Death" that forces the other dragons to collect food for it or else it will devour the other dragons. Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless escape the nest and Hiccup convinces Astrid not to tell the villagers. At the dragon-killing ceremony, Hiccup discards his weapons and tries to calm down the captured dragon, but Stoick announces to stop the fight, startling the dragon and causing it to attack. Toothless defends Hiccup and drives the other dragon away, but the villagers capture Toothless. Stoick disowns Hiccup for his allegiance with Toothless and uses Toothless to direct his fleet to the dragon nest, ignoring Hiccup's warnings of the Red Death living there. Hiccup and the other students for the dragon-fighting class fly several captured dragons to follow the fleet. The dragons flee the nest when the fleet arrives but the enraged Red Death attacks the fleet. A chained Toothless is knocked into the sea and Hiccup attempts to save him and nearly drowns in the process. However, Stoick saves the two and unchains Toothless, allowing Hiccup and Toothless to battle the Red Death. During the confrontation, the Red Death takes flight, following the two into the sky, where Toothless bombards it with fire blasts, culminating in firing a blast into the Red Death's mouth, causing it to crash onto the island and explode. However, Hiccup and Toothless are caught in the blast. The two survive the encounter, though Hiccup's leg is amputated and given a prosthetic leg. The villagers and dragons, finally at peace with each other, begin to rebuild their village. The film closes as Hiccup rides Toothless around the island, along with the other villagers and dragons. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast. *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch. *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson. *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman. *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston. *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston. *Robin Atkin Downes as Ack. *Philip McGrade Starkard. Category:Films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Computer-animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films based on Books Category:Films based on British novels Category:2010s films Category:2010 films